Jenna Black
Jenna Black — Author Website Jenna Black - www.jennablack.com About the Author Jenna Black is your typical writer. Which means she's an "experience junkie." She got her BA in physical anthropology and French from Duke University. Once upon a time, she dreamed she would be the next Jane Goodall, camping in the bush making fabulous discoveries about primate behavior. Then, during her senior year at Duke, she did some actual research in the field and made this shocking discovery: primates spend something like 80% of their time doing such exciting things as sleeping and eating. Concluding that this discovery was her life's work in the field of primatology, she then moved on to such varied pastimes as grooming dogs and writing technical documentation. Among her other experiences . . . Ballroom dancing. Traveling all seven continents. Yes, even Antarctica. Becoming a Life Master in Bridge. Singing in a barbershop chorus. ~ Jenna Black - www.jennablack.com Trademark Style Genres Urban Fantsy, Young Adult Urban Fantasy Series To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Genre Key: UF=Urban Fantasy, RUF=Romantic Urban Fantasy, Noir-UF=Noir Urban Fantasy, YA-UF=Young Adult Urban Fantasy, UF-SF=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, UF-Hor=Urban Fantasy-Horror, PA-UF=Post-Apocalyptic-UF, Dys-UF=Dystopian Urban Fantasy, Mil-UF=Military-Urban Fantasy, SP=Steam Punk, PNR=Paranormal Romance Series Lists Morgan Kingsley series: # The Devil Inside (2007) # The Devil You Know (2008) # The Devil's Due (2008) # Speak of the Devil (2009) # The Devil's Playground (2010) Nikki Glass series: (UF) # Dark Descendant (2011) # Deadly Descendant (2012) # Rogue Descendant (2013) # Pros and Cons (2013) Faeriewalker series: (YA–UF) # Glimmerglass (2010) # Shadowspell (2011) # Sirensong (2011) Replica Trilogy: (YA Sci-Fi) # Replica (2013) # Resistance (2014) # Revolution (2014) Other Writings Anthologies: * Chicks Kick Butt (2011) * Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance (2008) Freebies: * Awards Cover Artists Nikki Glass series * Artist—Book 1: Nathália Suellen: — Source: ISFdb: Cover: Dark Descendant * Artist—Books 2–3: Craig White: — Source: ISFdb: Cover: Rogue Descendant Morgan Kingsley series * Artist—Book 3-4: Craig White — Source: ISFdb Cover: The Devil's Due & ISFdb Cover: Speak of the Devil * Artist—Book 5: Don Sipley — Source: ISFdb Cover: The Devil's Playground Publishing Information Publishers: Pocket Books (Nikki Glass); Quotes Goodreads | Jenna Black Quotes (Author of Glimmerglass) See Also * Morgan Kingsley series * Nikki Glass series * Craig White * Chicks Kick Butt (2011) * Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance (2008) * Don Sipley * Gene Mollica * List of Sidekicks * 2014 UF Release Schedule * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * Category links at bottom of page External References Bibliographies: *Jenna Black - All books ~ Author *Jenna Black - FF * Jenna Black (Author of Glimmerglass) ~ Goodreads * Jenna Black - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Jenna Black Author Page ~ Shelfari *Jenna Black — Morgan Kingsley, Faeriewalker, Nikki Glass ~ FictFact *Jenna Black | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing Series: *Jenna Black - The Morgan Kingsley Series ~ Author *Series by Jenna Black ~ Goodreads Interviews: *Jenna Black Interview, Bibliography and Review List - LoveVampires.com - The Site Dedicated To Vampire Fiction *Interview with author Jenna Black + Giveaway | Book Lovers Inc. *Jenna Black Interview, Bibliography and Review List - LoveVampires.com - The Site Dedicated To Vampire Fiction *RT Convention Guest Blog: Jenna Black | Dark Faerie Tales Summaries, Reviews, Articles: *Jenna Black Review - Fangtastic Author and Series Overviewed & Reviewed *Feeling Fictional: Review: The Devil's Due - Jenna Black *I Think I’m a Clone Now: Replica by Jenna Black | Tor.com *ALL ABOUT ROMANCE (novels) reviews The Devil Inside by Jenna Black Author: *Jenna Black - www.jennablack.com *Goodreads | Jenna Black (Author of Glimmerglass) *Jenna Black - RomanceWiki *Jenna Black | Books by Jenna Black | About Jenna Black | Book Reviews & Recommendations | Bookish.com Community, Fan Sites: Gallery Category:Authors